rambofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:24.104.71.134
Welcome }} Robert Emmiyan ( ; born February 16, 1965 in Leninakan, Armenian SSR)Robert Emmiyan. Sports Reference. Retrieved on 2011-09-21. is a retired long jumper who represented the USSR and Armenia. He is the fourth best long jumper in history and the best long jumper not of African-American descent. His personal best jump of 8.86 metres, which he achieved in Tsakhkadzor in May 1987, is the current European record. Emmiyan received the Honoured Master of Sports of the USSR award in 1987. An annual track and field meeting in Artashat, Armenia has been held in his honour since 2001 – the Emmiyan Cup.Pahlevanyan and Zhukovskaya shine at the Emmiyan Cup. European Athletics (2011-09-20). Retrieved on 2011-09-21. Biography At age 16, Emmiyan jumped 7.77 meters, the best jump in the world for his age group. Since 1981, Robert Emmiyan played for the Soviet Union in athletics 1985 world cup In 1986, with a score of 8.32 meters Emmiyan Robert won the European championship in the halls, which was held in Madrid. In 1986, at the Goodwill Games in Moscow Emmiyan set a record in Europe - 8.61 meters. In the same (1986) in Stuttgart Emmiyan became European champion with a score of 8.41 meters. 1987 european cup, record In 1987 he set a European record Emmiyan long jump in the halls - 8.49 meters. At the World Championships in the hall in 1987 in Indianapolis Emmiyan finished fourth with a score of 8.00 meters. The first was Larry Miriks (USA, 8.23 meters), the second and third were Paul Emordi (Nigeria) and Giovanni Evangelista (Italy), both - 8.01 meters. May 22, 1987 in the high Tsakhkadzor (1750 meters above sea level) Emmiyan jumped 8.86 meters. At that time it was the second best in the world, after a record jump of Bob Beamon (8.90 meters) in Mexico City in 1968. Later, only Michael Powell and Carl Lewis jumped farther Emmiyana. Thus, the results Emmiyana (8.86) is still the result of the fourth in the world. Up to now jump to 8.86 meters Emmiyana European record remains. At the world championships in 1987 in Rome Emmiyan finished second (8.53 meters), the first was Carl Lewis (8.67 meters). In 1988, at the Olympic Games in Seoul Emmiyan injured already in qualifying and was unable to continue to jump. In 1990 at the European Championships in the halls in Glasgow Emmiyan won the bronze medal with a score of 8.06 meters. 1991 european cup Since 1993 Emmiyan played for Armenia. He participated in the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta. But, with the result of 7.76 meters failed to qualify, finishing only 28th place. as well as European Indoor gold medals. He also won the gold medal at the 1986 European Championships with a jump of 8.41 metres, which was the championship record. personal best jump of 8.86 metres, which he achieved in Tsakhkadzor in May 1987, (after those of Mike Powell, Bob Beamon and Carl Lewis). His achievements include a silver medal at the 1987 World Championships best jumps per years He was a two-time participant at the Summer Olympics, in 1988 for the Soviet Union and again in 1996 for Armenia. Personal life father death and earthquake earthquake in December 1988, my father was killed in Armenia Robert Emmimyana. Destroyed apartment Emmimyana family, then Robert and his mother three years he lived in a hotel. Emmiyan moved to Paris, France some time after his career ended. Emmiyan got married to a woman from the Armenian community in Paris and with her has two daughters, Fiona and Lauren. Achievements See also *Armenian records in athletics References External links * *European long jump record holder Robert Emmiyan relives his famous win from Stuttgart 86 *Sports-Reference.com Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:People from Gyumri Category:Male long jumpers Category:Soviet long jumpers Category:Armenian long jumpers Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 1988 Summer Olympics Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 1996 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic athletes of the Soviet Union Category:Olympic athletes of Armenia Category:World Championships in Athletics medalists